


fiend is just one letter away from friend

by Monkeysrejoice



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeysrejoice/pseuds/Monkeysrejoice
Summary: He Tian lives, and Guan Shan endures. Guan Shan's mother cheers both of them on.





	fiend is just one letter away from friend

**Author's Note:**

> i sorta forgot baby mo's daddy—no, not he tian hehe, the biological one—is still alive but yeah.
> 
> also in old xian's work, it wasn't really jian yi in the bunny suit right? artistic liberties yolo
> 
> here goes this headassery. enjoy!!

Mo Guan Shan wakes up fifteen minutes late, because he is tough as fuck and also because he had a nightmare that He Tian is hiding somewhere in his house.

When he goes to the living room he throws a shitfit because He Tian really is in his house, but not hiding. 

He’s sitting out in the open, on the kitchen table no less. Infecting a perfectly good bowl of congee with his dirty saliva.

Naturally, Guan Shan calls pest control, because He Tian is hell-born vermin. The receptionist says they can’t exactly exterminate a full-grown man and suggested that he call police to report it instead. Guan Shan just thinks they are cowards who will never be upstanding like his father.

It is later revealed that his Ma, who he loves most dearly, let He Tian in. This is suspicious because his mother is usually a very smart woman. Did she not notice, after opening the door, that trash has entered their house?

His mother tells him they’ve always had trash walking in their house anyway.

“You’ve been here since forever, darling,” she says to Guan Shan. He Tian’s eyes shine and he says, awe-struck, “ _Mother_ ”.

Guan Shan has no one in this world.

 

* * *

 

 

At work, Guan Shan wears the mandatory apron even if it messes with his style, because he is an upstanding man like his father.

The apron is bubblegum pink and pastel cyan and _weak_. It hides his Manilyn Manson pentagram skull shirt so he makes sure to wear an extra edgy scowl. It’s a dog eat dog world, and the world needs to know that Guan Shan is an apex predator.       

Speaking of predators, a seven-foot, devil-horned, fur-covered, panting, heaving, _beast_ is breathing down his neck—no, not He Tian.

But because Guan Shan is an alpha, he knows that this monster isn’t challenging him. Guan Shan can smell fear. The beast stinks with fear.

Also, it just straight up _stinks_. _Doesn’t-shower-sweaty-hormonal-teenage_ r stink. He knows, because he’s played basketball with Jian Yi enough, and Jian Yi is a clingy bitch who insists that he fry everyone’s olfactory nerves.

“Bunny is here!” a horde of tiny devils stampede towards him, because the beast—or _bunny_ , so the lame ones proclaim—is stupidly crouched under Guan Shan’s candy booth. Like it isn’t so big and stinky.

To put into scale, the bunny mascot is so big and smelly that He Tian’s ego and breath are put to shame. Wait, that’s wrong. He Tian’s ego is so gargantuan and his breath is as putrid as an asshole that’s been filled with sewage sludge and compost pit juice. Maybe his brother lives far from him because he’s just _that_ shameful. Now that sounds right. Stinky dick He Tian should _always_ be put in shame.

Guan Shan doesn’t know He Tian’s brother too well, but his house’s distance from He Tian is enough to make Guan Shan jealous of him.

 

Come to think of it, He Tian is still in his house right now.

 

_Wait._

_Chicken dick He Tian is in_ his _house with_ his _mom._

 

Oh god

Guan Shan has done all the chores yesterday, which means his mom has idle time. His mother, the greatest woman in the world, who betrayed him this morning by letting that fuckmunch fiend in, has time to chat with the chicken dick.

If his mother brings up any of her scrapbooks, Guan Shan is committing Chinese seppuku.

“Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!”

The mascot beast ends up being human crushed and then crowd-surfed, probably to wherever little devils dig their hell holes.

The attention ends up with him having a customer.

“Brother, make me a rocket!” not even a ‘ _please_ ’. Pathetic child.

“You have to pay for it.”

The little boy opens a Pokemon card case and pulls out a balled-up bill. _A hundred dollar bill_. Fucking spoiled brats. Guan Shan has four jobs and takes two shifts a day, and he’s barely got twenty dollars on him at any time.

But then again, that’s not entirely true. _He Tian_ has happened. A stressor, but also an endless fucking ATM, but the ‘A’ stands for _asshole._

Guan Shan doesn’t even spend anything for school anymore, because of the chicken dick. He goes to pay for uniform, for test papers, for lunch, and it’s alright Mo Guan Shan, student He, with his big heart, has already paid for it.

Normally Guan Shan would protest, he can carry his own weight damn it, but he also knows better. Because Guan Shan _did_ protest the first time. But He Tian found a way to pack their furniture into boxes and move it into a penthouse like his own.

His mother was understandably flustered, and called the cops, so He Tian was forced to return their stuff. But at that point, Guan Shan finally relented. Guan Shan’s education means nothing anyway. Let He Tian pay for nothing then. Guan Shan can think of it as compensation—he suffers aneurysms on top of migraines because of the chicken dick, after all.

But jesus, how the fuck is He Tian so rich? And athletic, and tall, and hands—

Fuck

He’s not fucking _handsome_ , alright?

So what if everyone says so. Girls are just stupid and short so they don’t see his face clearly. Guan Shan knows the truth, because he and He Tian are almost the same height.

He knows that those stormy grey eyes have silver and storm glinting inside them, he knows that perfectly lined, milky-white teeth shine through whenever those luscious curtain of lips curve open in that perfect, mind-melting grin.

He knows that those midnight-black threads are dark unwoven silk, sleek, and also alive, dynamic, each strand programmed to make only the most artistic mess of a hair.

He knows how the healthy honey-glow of his skin sheens when sweat trickles like sin off it, and so he knows that _yeah, this is definitely what dripping with good looks means._

And sure, everyone had probably seen He Tian topless—seen the sculpt of his abs, the span of his back, the glory of his pecs—but Guan Shan has seen _everything_. He’s seen those legs, legs, _legs_ , lean, strong, _powerful_ , just like his di—

_HOLD THE FUCK UP._

Was he _actually_ thinking of He Tian just now?

_Calves, thighs, **ass**._

 

Between Guan Shan’s legs, someone is raising his hand, like it wants in on the discussion.

 

_No way._

_UGLY, MOTHERFUCKING, **CHICKEN DICK**_

**_SHITSHITSHIT_ **

 

Okay, _breathe._ Time, place, occasion. Now is not the time. Now is not the place. Now is not the occasion—he is making candy for a _small boy_ _goddammit_. And, also, that was _definitely_ the wrong inspiration.

 

 _Oh god_ , his fucking mind has been tainted. How the hell would he ever greet that nice nun in their street? Her holy-spirit blessed soul would probably detect Guan Shan’s ungodly thoughts, and he’d never have a taste of her almond cookies again.

“Brother, my rocket!” the child whines.

He’s been slaving for this kid’s cotton candy crave through that shit wreck in his brain. It’s not his best work. It looks…kinda like a rocket? Close enough. The body was well molded sure, nice and long, straight and bluntly pointed at the top. But the fins off it sides—what should have been triangles—look a little too round.

What the fuck ever.

The kid takes it, and that’s enough.

He also looks weirdly fucking happy, all smiles and shit, and this is a new feeling. The kid doesn’t look too bad like this. Maybe Guan Shan actually did good. Despite the ugly apron and stinky monster mascot, Guan Shan maybe likes this job.

The little kid waves it over his head, skips to his mom, jumps like he’s so overjoyed. 

He yells, smile ringing through his tiny voice, “Look Ma! That brother made me a penis!”

 

* * *

 

 

Guan Shan gets fired, on the account of _we don’t serve penises with blue balls in our menu, Guan Shan._

Guan Shan reasoned out that it wasn’t his fucking fault. He ends up throwing He Tian’s name, how He Tian is making his life so miserable and is stealing Guan Shan’s mom because he doesn’t have his own.

He ends up going on a spiel about the one percent, because that’s what He Tian is—a stinky rich boy who gets everything he wants in as simple as a swipe of a card, a smile, a call to his brother.

And do they really support that? Would this establishment really give the one percent that power, allow trust-fund-and-beyond heirs to wave their dick around and step over us, the little guy, just because they have ~~a killer smile and~~ _money?_

They conclude that Guan Shan should just make up with that He Tian sugar daddy of his, but they don’t say it out loud because Guan Shan looks like a very angry cat right now.

So they make him keep the apron. They’re just trying to help. Guan Shan comes strutting in that thing, and _boom._ Daddy is appeased. You just _know_ that whoever this He Tian is, he’d love how Guan Shan looks right now.

 _I know I do_ , the park owner’s son thinks, and that’s partly why he voted Guan Shan out.

He doesn’t date family employees.

And he swears on the new bunny mascot’s life, he’s making Guan Shan his fucking _bride_.

Guan Shan is pretty in a special kind of way—his hair and eyes are the color of red plum blossoms, his skin looks smooth, peach-colored and firm _._ Pretty, soft-looking, but also _durable_. Perfect for any type of play. From the kind of person Guan Shan is, it’d just be irresponsible to think he wouldn’t be in a kinky relationship.

_I have to have him._

 

Guan Shan means to rip the apron off, slam it on the mother’s face whose son is sucking off one of the blue balls, but the knot behind him was done too well and won’t come off.

He’ll go home like this then.

If anyone doubts his edge just because he’s wearing cotton candy-colored apron, Guan Shan is ready to fight.

It’s a dog eat dog world out there, and Guan Shan knows kung fu.

 

* * *

 

 

Before Guan Shan has a chance to leave though, a dude corners him.

“We’re the same age, you know,” and that’s not a creepy thing to say to a stranger.

He dangles his phone in front of Guan Shan, “Give me your number?”

Guan Shan thinks it’s a job opportunity, so fuck it. He doesn’t have his number memorized, so he opens his phone and looks up his own contact.

He only thinks that _wait_ _this guy might be a freak_ _I shouldn’t give him my_ _number_ , when the guy says to him, “You look really good in that apron, _Mo Shan_.”

Guan Shan roundhouse kicks the guy’s ass. The guy is sent flying, and the impact is so strong and powerful that the cotton candy curse _rips._ Hitting two birds with one stone.

 _I’m a total fucking badass_ , Guan Shan thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

He Tian senses something wrong in the world.

He senses a _threat_ , and inside him, an instinctual itch to pee on Guan Shan arises.

Best be fucking sure no one is actually challenging He Tian.

Guan Shan is _his_ territory.

He Tian fucking dibbed first.

 

His phone rings, and lo and behold, He Tian’s instincts are never wrong.

**[Unknown number] 2:03 PM**

Mo Shanshan, it’s me ; )

 

Guan Shan had never memorized his phone number, so He Tian had made sure to edit his contact information. Now, whenever Guan Shan gives out his phone number, they have to pass through He Tian first. He Tian thanks god for his intellect and zero sense of morality.

 

**[Unknown number] 2:03**

Damn you slam hard, hahaha what did you do to me baby.

My ass still hurts (￣ε(#￣)

 

_What the fuck?_

What did his Little Mo _do?_

 _Who_ did he do?

And most importantly,

 

‘ _My ass still hurts_ ’??

 

_Wasn’t Guan Shan a **bottom**??_

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Dumb Bunny  
                            [2:20]**

Full report, Jian Yi.

**[2:29]**

Youre fucking dead to me

**From: Dumb Bunny  
                                                                                                                                                            [2:32]    **

Hey! I was attacked okay?!! >:(

_Dumb Bunny sent a video_

_Dumb Bunny sent a photo_

_Dumb Bunny sent a photo_

I think he gave his number tho

better watch out shitty Tian

**To: Dumb Bunny  
                             [2:32]**

Fuck

That’s energetic

 

* * *

 

 

Because He Tian is creative and artistic, he can imagine things in his mind like their right in front of his eyes.

 

Concept: Guan Shan. Aproned. Naked.

 

The setting doesn’t matter. In He Tian’s kitchen is favorable, in his bed maybe, would be nice, but He Tian doesn’t really care. Time place and occasion are a myth. Hell, He Tian would do it right now, beside Guan Shan’s mother. The woman is so drunk that she may even cheer them on, if the nuances of what she’s saying is anything to go by.

“Guan Shan, you know, has a very _verrrrry_ sensitive chest,” she slurs, “He broke a rib once, and got a boner when the doctor examined him. I know because I’m his _mother._ ”

“I’m telling you this because I want you both to be happy,” she says, “Intimacy is important in a relationship too, you know.”

He Tian couldn’t ask for a better mother.

So he opens his phone, and types the key words in. An endless stream of pictures open, aprons in every color, genre, and level of promiscuity. He Tian just _knows_ the pink lolita ones will suit Guan Shan’s color.

“Let’s shop for Guan Shan, mother,” and in the eyes of Guan Shan's mother, a fire ignites.  

 

* * *

 

 

Guan Shan comes home to a lively, laughter-filled, drunken conversation, and two empty bottles of wine on the coffee table. 

His mother didn’t bring out any of her scrapbooks, but He Tian did.

_So that’s where his eyebrow hairs went._

“I’ve been collecting them in secret, Little Mo~”

His mother giggles and tears off a page of Guan Shan sleeping on 3 stories of sandwich pillows, and makes He Tian kiss it. He Tian tongue-fucks it and Guan Shan’s mother claps her hands.

“ _Yes,_ this one will do for my Guan Shan,” she says.

Guan Shan has no one in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe it maybe feels cut short and yeah, lmao, it was, because idfk how to end fics lol.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
